


Angels Can Fly Because They Carry No Burdens

by saltyfandombrat



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basil Is A Sweetheart, Boys Kissing, Dorian Is A Bit Not Good, Fluff, Hedonism, It's Mostly Fluff and Poetry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Poetic, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Kissing, Sins, Slow Sex, Unmarried Characters, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Angels Can Fly Because They Carry No Burdens

Dorian wasn’t sure when it hit him that he could use his beauty to his advantage, but it was an amazing realization. Men would do anything for a pretty face. In the past, of course, he had used his good looks to get his way with Basil. That was how he had gotten to keep the painting in the first place. The first time he didn’t initiate things, he was completely caught off guard, his surprise roughness was certainly something as well. Hands grasped into thick dark hair, tugging at the smooth strands roughly. It eased up a good bit when a pained whimper escaped Dorian’s throat, though he truly enjoyed being manhandled like that. Basil’s lips on his own were rough and desperate with him, licking into his mouth, only calming down a bit once smaller hands moved to cup his cheeks. His head felt dizzy as though he was under the water as the shorter man eventually pulled away from him, leaving Dorian staring at him with wide eyes and a small smirk. 

Within a second, Dorian was on Basil again, drowning himself in his kiss. This time, his fingers were gentler on him now, just petting over his soft skin and silky hair. All of the taller man’s features were delicate and dainty, so far beyond elegant, and yet more sinful than the Devil himself. It made Basil want to give up morality and damn his soul; men like Dorian were why angels would be willing to fall. Never before had he been so close to sin as he was with his lips on his muse, the man who inspired so much of his art. Ethereal men deserved to be painted, forever memorialized on a canvas, yet all of the finest paints in the world could never come close to doing his looks justice. Though, he had seemed to quite enjoy the painting he had done for him. The smile that had been on Dorian’s face the first time he ever laid eyes on the masterpiece was forever burned into his mind, those straight and white teeth absolutely perfect. 

As if in an instant, Dorian was on his lap and demanding all the attention be on him, just like always. His fingertips brushed up beneath the expensive clothes to pet over his warm skin, lips dragging up his throat, nipping just under his chin. There was a hitch in Dorian’s breathing followed by a soft whimper, fingers catching in short hair. Then their clothes started coming off of them, letting Basil drink in pearl colored skin, all of Dorian covered in fancy powder and high-end creams. Leaning in to begin pressing kisses along his soft stomach, the gentle scent of honey and almonds hitting his nose, seeming like it was embedded in his skin. Long fingers urged him to leave more kisses along his love handles, occasionally dragging his teeth across his delicate sides.

Before either of them knew it, all of their clothes were in messy piles on the floor. Dorian easily took his place on his back, lengthy legs falling open just for Basil and he was like a daydream. There was no way he was real. He had always thought he would be a good religious man, the kind who would wait until marriage before doing anything like this. Yet, his fingers were slipping inside and he was shushing Dorian gently. He didn’t stop pressing until he was all the way inside, basking in his quiet noises and reveling in the way he was writhing. Nothing in the world could be more beautiful than Dorian was in that position, spread out and begging softly for him to get on with it, it made Basil want to drop everything and just paint him exactly like that. 

“Basil, please.” The words were so soft, practically broken in how unsure and needy he sounded, so quiet that Basil barely caught them. It made him pause for just a moment, a sudden worry washing over him that this might be his first time with another man. Even though he seemed so confident and experienced, men were a far different story and Basil had to take a second to breathe. Words could never express how honored he felt to be given this gift. He was being allowed this angel’s pure body, fresh and untouched by any other man, he was the first to ever have him this way and he hoped he would be the only one ever. As selfish as that may be, it was the truth. “It burns…” Dorian’s words struck him deep, he hated that it was causing his darling any kind of pain, so he took a moment to just stroke a hand over his warm thighs softly. 

“Shhh, I know. You’re doing so well for me, lovely, just try to relax. It’ll feel better soon,” Basil promised and brushed a kiss over each eyelid. After a moment of maneuvering, he was leaning over top of Dorian, letting his legs wrap around his waist. As he breathed out, the shorter man began pushing in slowly, not stopping until he was entirely encompassed by that tight warmth. A pair of feminine hands found his shoulders to hold onto him, well kempt nails pressing into his skin. It took every part of himself to stay gentle with Dorian, moving just a few inches at a time. Being connected like this was so intense for both of them, giving themselves entirely to one another. With them, it was like two pieces of a puzzle finally snapping back into place and absolutely free of the commitment that married couples had while doing this. 

Dorian was positively corrupting and Basil couldn’t believe he had never been claimed before. He wasn’t complaining by any means, he was ecstatic to be the only one to get to have him like this. His plump lips were parted ever so slightly, eyes wide as he looked up at him, staring at him as though he had hung the stars. Basil could get used to being looked at like he could do no wrong. No matter what, he was a perfect man whenever he was in bed with him, he was seen and loved while he was being held so closely. Pressed firmly against him, he could feel Dorian’s heart racing through his chest. Both were so enamored with one another, nerves ablaze with the fires of passion, leaning and arching into the other at a steady pace that was far from rushed. 

Neither were hurrying as they held onto the other, hands running over warm skin, lost in one another’s face and completely overtaken by the moment. Basil moved up a bit to gain some leverage, angling himself enough to send jolts of pleasure down Dorian’s spine. Soft gasps escaped him, his toes curling as the older man moved like he was fragile. It was all right, though, it wasn’t about them trying to get off as quickly as they could manage. For Basil, he was just content to be so close to Dorian now, cupping his cheek with one large hand. With louder noises being torn from his throat now, he was practically clawing at the artist’s shoulders as he got further lost in the warm embrace of his own pleasure. 

Basil himself could not keep the smile off of his face, not that he was trying to anyway, There was no reason to when Dorian was clearly enjoying himself as well, his back arching up off of the bed. His mouth was on the taller man’s warm throat, sucking and biting marks into his neck. He could feel the exact moment that he was pushing him over the edge, his body spasming and a soft cry escaped him, the force of it catching him off guard. It was more sudden and intense than anything he had felt in a long time. Basil slowed his pace all the way down to a stopping point, just petting and kissing Dorian until he could relax enough for him to keep moving, he would never mind waiting for his angel. As Dorian let out a shaky breath, welcoming the resumed pace even if he was growing a bit oversensitive, the artist knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

The moment Basil finished, he breathed out Dorian's name like a prayer falling from a saint's lips. Calloused hands held onto his hips, touch as soft as if he was holding onto fragile glass. Soft lips pressed to his jaw, just beneath his ear, easing himself to lay down next to him. His arm wrapped around Dorian, smiling when the man was immediately curling closer to him, soft dark hair tickling against his chest when he settled there. Now, it felt as though a heavy cloud of contentment washed over both of them, a feeling of sudden grogginess slowly taking them over as they cuddled up together. As sinful as he was, Basil thought that Dorian was an absolute angel and he was blessing him by being there. Dorian himself smiled as he drifted off, thinking about what they had just done, pleased with himself. Sex before marriage was explicitly banned by the Lord, especially when it was with another man, but times like this made damnation seem so worth it. 


End file.
